1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the technical field of electro-optical devices such as liquid crystal devices and electronic apparatuses such as liquid crystal projectors that include such electro-optical devices.
2. Related Art
An electro-optical device in which pixel electrodes, scanning lines for selectively driving the pixel electrodes, data lines, and pixel switching thin-film transistors (TFTs) are provided upon a substrate and the device employs active-matrix driving, can be given as an example of this type of electro-optical device. The switching elements such as TFTs, the various types of wires, and so on are formed upon the substrate in a layered structure.
The stated electro-optical device attempts to achieve improved contrast, reduced flicker, and so on in displayed images by forming holding capacitors in the layered structure. For example, JP-A-2000-284722 proposes a technique in which an increase in capacitance is realized by connecting multiple holding capacitors in parallel.
However, in the stated case where multiple holding capacitors are formed, differences in the configurations of the respective holding capacitors (specifically, the materials, layered structure, and so on thereof) has been discovered through research by the inventors of this invention to cause an increase in fluctuations over time of a fixed potential supplied to the holding capacitors. Fluctuations over time of a fixed potential can cause, for example, flicker in displayed images, burn-in, and so on. Accordingly, the aforementioned technique has a technical problem in that there is a risk of a drop in the quality of the displayed image.